moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mi-Nu
Background Shhh! Don't tell anyone -- but I used to be a KORP spokesmodel! I kept the masses happy with strategic winks, well-placed giggles, and a couple of adorable shoulder shrugs. Easy, right? I single-handedly sold the Korp brand, making oppression cute AND consumable -- proving that youth and good looks are the ultimate brainwashing tools! But stardom came with a way bigger price: my freedom. My only job was to be cute, timid, and non-threatening -- so I was locked away in Korp's Apex building, to make sure the world never saw the REAL me. Can you imagine hiding THIS awesome personality away? Luckily, this kitty's got claws... I started training in secret, improving my strength, my agility, my skills... And yeah, I TOTALLY escaped! For the first time, I felt true happiness... AND discovered social media; pretty much the same thing! Finally, I had my very OWN voice! Korp announced l'd been "kidnapped," and offered a HUGE wad of cash for my return. Since I was so easily recognizable, I was ready to take drastic measures to stay out of their way. But before I could do anything to my face, I was stopped by a woman who knew all THIS cuteness couldn't go to waste -- she told me there was another way. She would help me become my true self! Description Mi-Nu is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. As an assassin, Mi-Nu is naturally mobile, her weapon sports high damage and accuracy, but she has low health, essentially making her a glass cannon. However, her special ability, Adrenaline, acts as a good compensation for her low health pool. The messaging behind this character is that she is an #AgentofSpeed. She is a young fighter with high energy and an addiction to the latest social media trends. Utilizing her speed, her goal in combat is to overwhelm and defeat before you have time to work out what is going on. Creators' inspiration here was a bit playful. Drawing on Japanese “kawaii” culture the goal was to make her energetic and a breath of fresh air in contrast to the more serious members of the game’s diverse cast. Not that that diminishes her at all – her brash playful style serve to be as much a strength in combat as the stoicism of the veterans. The variety and color she brings both vibrant and welcome. This is especially true of the backpack that forms the striking centerpiece of her look. Weapon The KA-NIP 22 is a submachine gun that appears in Modern Combat Versus. This weapon is used by Mi-Nu. Also after above-named patch reload animation changed - "normal" (by hand) animation was replaced by "telekinesis" (Mi-Nu shows her hand in "peace" gesture and magazine "flies" into SMG). Abilities Adrenaline Her normal ability. This ability costs 3 energy units and stacks 2 times. Adrenaline causes faster running (which makes Mi-Nu the fastest in game) and HP regeneration. It's usefull for flanking enemies, running away or fast arriving to the target. Skill lasts for ca. 7s. After activation on the screen appears pink vignette and violet filter, Mi-Nu makes pink smudges from her body. Momentum Her ultimate ability. It increases weapon damage and health regeneration. Skill effects with "electric sparking" from gun and on weapon appears pink flat effect. Upgrades Backstory Mi-Nu was a model for KORP before she became an agent. She would spread the KORP propaganda by putting up a fake smile in front of the camera and praising Korp but off-camera MI-NU was kept locked inside her room. So, she trained and improved her agility and honed her combat skills and broke free. KORP declared her kidnapped. She knew that she was the most recognizable face so she couldn't roam around with her face and not be recognized but before she could do anything to her face someone told her that the kind of cuteness that she had could be more useful thand so she became an agent. But, KORP began to bribe her. They gave her money to come back, but she already changed her mind and set her goals as her new self. Quotes When selected * "Playtime?" * "Yes, please." * "Badass, I know." * "Yaaas!" * "A-mazing." * "Well, hello there." When deployed * "I'm like a cat on the prowl." * "This is my territory." * "Claws, out." * "Everyone loves you...until you become competition." * "OMG, I love that color on you!" Respawning * "Ha! I land on my feet!" * "You’re my prey now." * "Back on the hunt." * "Now I'm pissed off!" * "Time to scratch and bite!" * "Time to fight back." Killing an enemy * "Don’t hate!" * "Loser down." * "You must be so embarrassed." * "Sucks to be you." * "Mreoowww! Gotcha!" * "Sorry, not sorry." * "Never ask me to purr again!" * "Oh, you sad?" * "*Meow*! Gatcha!" * "Allright, I take it." * "Killing never looks so cute." * "Roar, that's right." * "And ya what you get." * "You killed the wrong cat." (Vengeance Kill) * "Don't crook this cat" (Vengeance Kill?) * "*yawn* I wait for a little catnap" (Vengeance Kill?) * "Three down. Too bad, so sad!" * "I got three kills!" * "Fourth kill. Whaaaat." * "Poor, four out." * "Oh! Four dead." * "And that is five." * "I'm killin' it. Five down!" * "Killing spree!" * "OMG, five kills." Activating ability * "Time to bust outta here!" * "I got moves!" * "Running fast is a skill." * "Here I go!" * "Catch you later!" (Enemy only) * "Can't catch me!" (Enemy only) * "Buh-bye!" (Enemy only) * "Too slow!" (Enemy only) Victory * "OMG, updating my status: Epic WIN!" * "Put your claws up!" * "I‘m the cat’s meow!" * "Heck yea! Cat is in da house!" Defeat * "That was a hot mess." * "They won? I’m SO jelly." * "Ugh. I hate everyone right now." * "Epic fail. I'm outta here." * "So not cute." Other * "Yes, please." (taking her XP points from loot crates, cut in 1.5 patch) * "That's hot." (taking her skins, jersey or camo from loot crates) * "Get it, girl." (taking her skins, jersey or camo from loot crates) Quick Chat Group Up * "C'mere!" * "Here, kitty-kitties!" * "Over here!" Ability Status * "Nearly charged up!" * "Aw yeah! Almost ready to pounce!" * "Get ready!" * "Ability ready!" * "Speed Link ready!" * "Ready to unleash my beast!" Affirmative * "Cool!" * "Yay!" * "Yup!" Thanks * "You guys are the best!" * "Thanks!" * "You're too sweet!" Hello * "Hi!" * "Hey!" * "'Sup?" Voice Lines * "We've got these little birdies on the run!" * "My feet are fleet!" * "My outfit's so dope, right?" Skins * Default * Mantis * Siro Gallery Mi-Nu default.jpg|Default skin Modern Combat Versus Mantis Mi-Nu.jpg|Mantis Modern Combat Versus Siro Mi-Nu.jpg|Siro Trivia * Adrenaline before patch 1.5 was called "Speed Link". * In one of her voice lines she refers "Adrenaline" as "Speed link". * When she appears in main menu and shakes her hands, you can hear the sound of cat bells. * Her Motion capture actor is man named Bob See also